While this study received IRB approval in 8/97 the actual enrollment of patients did not begin until 10/97 following GCRC approval for outpatient admissions and the use of your services. We have also been fortunate to have received from Glaxo-Wellcome the necessary intravenous azathioprine medication for the 25 patients who will be randomized to this arm as well as intravenous multivitamins, set aside by this company for research purposes. To date, we have enrolled, 10 patients from our institution and 4 patients from a collaborating institution (The Children's Hospital of Michigan) into this study. The patients are at all stages of follow-up with 1 patient having completed the study, 2 close to 11 months into the study, a few 7-9 months into it, a few within the first 3 months. Compliance and laboratory reliability has been good. Research samples are continually being sent to collaborating research labs both at Saint Justine's Hospital in Montreal, Quebec, Canada and to the NIH Division of Immunology. The majority of our patients except 2 due to acute IBD disease, have tolerated the steroid wean well and these two are currently off or almost off their steroids.